


[art] We Must Let Go to Know What’s Right

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: For the prompt: Alexis/Rachel - Alexis and Rachel sublimate their sad barbecue day feelings by hooking up and actually... suddenly it's less about them being sad together and more about them just being together.--Alexis and Rachel meet again.(This fanart was inspired by a lovely fic!! Link below)
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Comments: 45
Kudos: 51
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange





	[art] We Must Let Go to Know What’s Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Must Let Go to Know What’s Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348875) by [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO). 




End file.
